His Girl Friday
by xXACCEBXx
Summary: Lilly has always wanted to be Nick's Girl Friday, but how will he react? Pure Nilly Fluff


**I hate it when stories get stuck in my head. They keep me from updating when I REALLY should. Well, this was stuck in my head, so I sort of needed to write it. I'm sure its going to be short and useless, but I need to write it.**

**His Girl Friday**

"Leave this on," Lilly screamed. Miley was flipping through the channels on the plasma TV recently installed in the Hannah closet. She stopped on Hot Tunes TV, where the Jonas Brothers were promoting their new video.

"Lilly, you've already made me watch this video like 6,000 times. Must we watch it again?" Miley said as she walked to the other side of the room to go through the closet, using the remote to twirl the racks.

"What's wrong with watching it again? It's an amazing video," Lilly said not-so-convincingly.

"Lil, we both know that you could care less about the video. It's Nick Jonas you think is amazing."

Lilly was at a lack for snappy comebacks as she watched one of her best friends perform poolside in his new video. She had always liked the way he looked in that video. It was like a James Dean fantasy he was trying to live out.

That, and the tighter-than-tight wetsuit he wore as Jonas, Nick Jonas.

Miley came back to the sofa and dropped on it. Now she was wearing a sparkly, hot pink dress and lime green tights. She didn't have her wig on yet, but then again, neither did Lilly.

"I still think you should just tell him," Miley said, handing Lilly the bright blue skinny jeans, yellow tunic, red belt, and red stilettos she had picked out for Lola to wear.

Lilly got up and walked over to the closet to change.

"What would the purpose in that? He's Nick Jonas for crying out loud!"

"Yeah, and you're Lilly Truscott. What point are you trying to make here?"

"I'm just saying that out of the thousands of beautiful girls on this planet that adore him, he would have any interest in me whatsoever. I'm nothing special."

"Don't say that Lilly. Everyone who knows you knows how amazing you are, including Nick. Plus, you're friends with him. That's something most of those other adoring fans don't have going for them."

"Matt and Lucas didn't think I was that amazing," Lilly said, going over to the Lola wig rack and picking out a dark blue one.

"Yeah, well, Matt was my fault, and Lucas didn't deserve you," Miley said, running out of good arguments.

Well, she had one other good argument, but she had been sworn to secrecy by a certain older brother of one Nicholas Jonas. Did Joe really have to tell her that Nick was crushing on Lilly, and then swear her to secrecy? He knew how bad she was at keeping secrets.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better, but I think we should just go to the concert. I need to get my mind off of him," Lilly said.

"Um, actually, sorry to break this to you, but I invited them," Miley said awkwardly.

"How could you?!"

"Lilly, you seem to be forgetting, these guys are our friends. I'm sorry for wanting to hang out with them!"

"I know. You're right. I just wish I wasn't friends with him then I wouldn't have to face him so often."

"I know Lilly, but you know…_Everyone knows it's meant to be_…"

"It's just a song," Lilly answered, not believing that the most amazing guy in the world could have feelings for her.

"Lilly, I'm a musician. Trust me, there's no such thing as just a song."

xxHisGirlFridayxx

"Wow Hannah, that was a great show! One of the best!" Lola said as Hannah came off the stage.

"You say that every show," Miley said as they got to her dressing room. She quickly closed the door and took off her wig.

"It's always true," Lilly said, throwing herself into the sofa that face Hannah's vanity on the back wall.

"Thanks Lilly. How was it backstage?"

"Same as always. I guess the boys didn't show though," Lilly said, a little too happily, as she took off her wig.

"Oh, no. They were in the audience. They had really bad disguises though; I'll be amazed if they don't get caught by a few fan girls."

"Ugh," Lilly groaned, noticeably distraught by the fact that now she would have to face her crush.

"I'm sorry Lilly, but you can't blow off Nick just because you have a crush on him," Miley said, noticing too late that the door was open and someone was coming in.

"Miley, you know this is more than a crush, this is huge. But I've come to terms with the fact he'll never like me the same way. I'll never be Nick's Girl Friday."

"What if I don't want a Girl Friday?" she heard behind her. She cringed, knowing that voice as the last one she wanted to hear right now.

Lilly slowly stood up, eyeing Miley for help, but her best friend was caught speechless. "Nick…"

She turned her head and he caught her eyes, "I was sort of looking more for a Girl Friday, Saturday, Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. And Lilly, lately, I've been thinking that you were that girl."

Lilly looked down at her arm and started to pinch herself. I wasn't working, though. She realized that this dream had to be real.

"Me?" She said, not able to form a coherent sentence.

"Yes you. Is there anyone else here?"

Miley coughed, and as she did so, Joe walked in behind his brother.

"So, what's happenin' homies?" he said, before looking around and realizing he had walked in on something.

"Okay, so there are other people here, but I don't care," Nick said, taking another step closer to her.

"Oh…you…Oh!" Joe said, as he slowly realized what he'd walked in on.

Miley grunted before crossing the room to get Joe and pull him out the door, "Come on Joe, we're going to go get your brain scanned, I want to make sure it's still there."

Nick and Lilly laughed nervously. He looked down and reached for her hands. He ran he thumb over her knuckles as she bit her lip.

He finally looked up at her, "I was kidding you know…"

Her eyes opened in embarrassment, "Oh, you mean…"

"Let me finish, would you?" he said, smiling. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, before finishing.

"I've always wanted a Girl Friday."


End file.
